The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to resource element group mapping for a downlink control channel.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). In some wireless communications systems (e.g., NR systems), a base station may communicate with a UE on a carrier using shortened transmission time intervals (sTTIs). The base station may transmit a downlink control channel within the sTTI to schedule downlink transmissions or uplink transmissions within the sTTI. In some cases, the base station may transmit downlink control information (DCI) using shortened control channel elements (sCCEs). Each sCCE may be made up of one or more shortened resource element groups (sREGs). Techniques for mapping sREGs to sCCEs may be desired.